Names Are Words
by Keylars
Summary: Oneshot. The Arcobaleno do not share pasts. They stalk each other and research, but they do not find out much if they try to hide it. Even they might find Skull's past horrifying. Skull knows that it simply happened. It is over now and he probably will not ever talk about it. Warning: Child and sexual abuse.


I hereby state that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and in no way gain any monetary or physical value from this story. I apologize if anyone believes that I have done so. The only ownership I can claim is over any original characters in this.

•••••

Skull had always accepted but frustrated by words. Language was easy to learn. Understanding was an entirely different thing. Names changed with time, knowledge, intimacy, personal history, preference, speaker, and many other factors that gave Skull a headache from just considering the possibilities. Words meant things. To most people words held a deeper meaning. But for Skull, words just do not hold the same importance. Names were words that had some deep meaning. But names were unreliable words to Skull.

•••••

It's first memory was lying on the ground of the basement and watching a small something make a white something between a box and a wall. There is blood on the ground in front of It, on It's face, and in It's mouth. It does not taste terrible. It had tasted worse. When It looks back on that moment It knows that It was smaller, much smaller. It's life before that moment were not so different from this memory. The memories might not be clear to It, but that much it knows. It knows no different now, and the only change is blood on more parts of It's body. It knows that It's existence will not get better than this. So it lies down in It's corner and sleeps. When It manages to get to the corner.

•••••

The Arcobaleno rarely talk about their own past or ask of each other's. They rarely even discuss what their actual names are. It is an unspoken rule, not to speak of it. But that does not mean that they do not look into the other's past or stalk them. They are of the Mafia, after all.

Fon is mostly unknown with a past that might begin at a certain temple in Asia. Verde was a scientist who went on to do bigger (and more illegal) things and does not even attempt to hide who he was. Lal Mirch is ex-military that did some highly classified things. Reborn is unknown before he became a hitman. Luce was a Don and the Arcobaleno were around for her daughter's childhood. Mammon/Viper is basically the child of a weak Mist and disappeared with his father at some point and came back alone at adulthood. Skull De Morte is a stuntman without a past.

None of these stories and even the names that they give and don't give are truly argued. Researched, mocked, and prodded at but not argued. They are a part of the Mafia and blank spots in a life story are not odd. Annoying, but not odd. They are the best and can hide their pasts. Do the best find out things about the others pasts that were hidden? Yes. Except Reborn. But all they find of Skull is that his past is a well-done fake.

•••••

When it wakes there is not yet light that does not come from the tall-thin-dark-with-light-at-top outside of This House. Earlier than usual but It has been woken up to similar circumstances before.

The thin-loud-one has tapped on the door and among it's noises is the sounds "Get up", "breakfast", and "Boy".

So It stood up quietly and left the corner of the Downstairs that was It's place to sleep. It has a few dirty (and it knows what "dirty" is and it is It and anything that is not as It has been told to do then failed to do) towels that get replaced by new towels when the towels upstairs are replaced. It walks silently up the stairs and falters slightly when pain starts at the thing-around-It's-neck. It hurries quiet now as it goes up the stairs and silently turns the shiny-round-thing-on-door.

It makes breakfast like always and puts the plates and things that they are usually eaten with on the table. It stands on the dark-brown-flat-with-four-things-on-the-bottom and flips the things that sizzle on the stove along with the pancakes. The table is half covered in things by the time it is done and starting to move the chairs in the positions that those-ones like best. It hears the thin-loud-one coming and stands still with It's back toward the door for outside and hands to the sides. It looks in at him from the doorway before scowling and moving it's hand towards the door at It's back. It can go because it is not Bad right now.

It moves and goes outside as the light has just started to show in the sky. It cannot see outside of the fences. It gardens. It makes lunch and dinner and sometimes the woman comes in and does things that It uses as a guide to do what It should do.

It moves silently around the house and cleans and works like always. Sometimes there is food left on a plate in the corner of the kitchen and that is It's to have. It rarely sees the tall-scary-one except when the sky is darker.

The tall-scary-one likes to make the thing-around-It's-neck hurt. It hurts whenever it makes a noise that comes from inside It and out Its mouth and when tall-scary-one wants it too. Sometimes tall-scary-one comes to the basement and hurts It, usually when it is stupid-stupid -boy. Sometimes it brings others-that-It-does-not-know. Others-that-It-does-not-know come downstairs without tall-scary-one or thin-quiet-one and then everything is Wrong-Bad. It is hurt between legs and mouth and sometimes other places and touched so odd and sometimes painful in other places. They pull on the thing-around-It's-neck sometimes and make it hurt like it usually hurts. Those times are the worst times.

Quiet-scary-teeth comes alone and most often and that is a really scary Wrong-Bad time always. That on puts things on It's wrists and there are always marks there after quiet-scary-teeth leaves. Sometimes It can't remember all of what happened after, It feels far away but it is right there. These are the Worst-Bad times.

•••••

Skull doesn't like to be touched. He can stand it but that leaves openings. Where someone can touch him in a way he hates or try to take off his suit or bandages. Conello tries the later most often. His makeup doesn't come off with just anything but rather a special makeup remover. Skull has his reasons for this. There are scars and phobias. That, and it is a habit and a security. Injuries are hard to work around but he makes do. It is too intimate to share with just anyone.

•••••

Sometimes during the time when there is no light in the sky and no light in This House It goes to the back door and stands. Sometimes it opens that door. Sometimes it takes a few steps outside. It was caught once, doing that. It didn't do that again for a long time. But, one of those times It hears tall-scary-one coming while It is outside and It is so scared.

It runs and goes to the side and to the door in the fence and opens and closes that door and It runs. It doesn't think doesn't stop doesn't know where It is going. It goes and goes until it trips then hides under plants. It stays there for a long time because it is so scared. But no one comes for it. When it rains It moves and moves until it can't anymore. It does this many times. It is cold and hungry and wet and dirty and tired. Eventually it stops. Falls. Stays.

•••••

When Skull remembers that time he knows that the strange places that he went through were called streets, yards, and forests. In the end, though, he never remembers the exact path he took. Probably, he thinks, because he did not want to. Does not want to.

•••••

When It wakes it is confused for a long time because of the ones in bright colors and this bright place and the thing that goes in It's arm. It takes a long time, maybe one or two no light in sky or maybe light in sky to understand that the ones that It must stay in the strange bed with the thing in It's arm. There is a longer time to understand that these ones that come and make noises at It want It to make noises inside It and out It's mouth back at them. When It understands that these others-that-It-does-not-know but will usually become ones that It-does-know-slightly want it to make the specific noises that it knows what It knows the meaning to and then It does do that and these ones become quiet and still. Sometimes they get angry or water comes from their eyes like they got something in it or it hurts. Sometimes both these things happen. It does not understand.

There is one who comes almost everyday. Bella. Bella made the noises that meant things to It and it pointed at itself and made the noise, "Bella".

There is some difficulty understanding but It soon understands that Bella meant this one in front of It. Then Bella seemed to want a noise that meant It.

"It", "Boy", "Dirty", and "You" are noises It knows that mean It. Bella does not agree and gets angry and unhappy so It hides under the bed again, though It is sure that these ones do not like it when It does this. But Bella lays on the floor in front of It and says "Okay" and many other noises quietly. Eventually when It believes that Bella is not angry anymore it looks at Bella. Bella points at It and says some things and the only noise it knows the meaning of is "what".

It cannot understand what Bella wants. Something new that meant It? Yes, that must be it. Bella does not like the noises that mean It so Bella wants a different noise that means it. What should It do? This is so odd. But… Bella would get unhappy waiting. There is a sound it liked and thought about many times and It had heard that noise a few times before along with "stupid", "boy", and other noises that are slightly familiar. It is a new answer and It wants Bella to be happy and not take food away or keep him in the room like at This House so it says that sound it likes.

That sound is "Skull".

•••••

Reborn is a lot like Skull's biological father. Hurting Skull/It in similar ways, but Reborn never did _that_. They look similar, though Skull could never mistake one for the other unless concussed. Their voices are so eerily similar though that it took a lot of time to get over the instinctual fear and irritation that caused the Arcobaleno to think so lowly of him. He also resembles Skull's mother in the way that they terrify people and kill easily. The eyes are the same, too. Skull looks up to Reborn for many reasons, mostly that he is older, strong, and so much like Bella, like how Skull had wanted to be.

•••••

"You are going to be living with me now, Skull," Bella says.

Bella takes It, who's sound that means It is now "Skull", with her. They get in a big shiny thing that was like the one that was at This House and that makes It uncertain but It follows Bella in. It looks out the window and sees the world move but no, that is the big shiny thing that is moving. Bella holds It's hand and sits next to It and they both have something holding them against the the thing that resembles a couch. Bella says it is called "seatbelt". When they stop there is a place like This House except not surrounded by things that are like This House like It is used to. It is uncertain about everything but It does as Bella indicates and leaves the big shiny thing that _moves_ and they walk to the door in the place.

Bella says, "This is my house Skull, your new home."

"House" is a sound similar to "This House" sound and it does not know what the sound is "home". Bella seems to approve and encourage that It repeats the sounds that It does not understand. So It says, "House? Home?"

"A house," Bella says and kneels in front of him as Bella is prone to do in these situations, "is a building. A building made by people for people to live in. This," Bella waves her hand at the thing like This House, "is my house. It is yours, too. A home is a place where people live. They are comfortable there and they like it there. Usually people have family that live in that place. I know this is not your home now but I hope you will think of it as your home. "

It is does not completely understand the meaning of the sounds that Bella is making, saying, but It thinks that the meaning is probably good. So it nods. It is happy when Bella smiles and stands and holds one of It's hands then walks It inside the house that Bella would like It to think as a home.

•••••

Luce is so like Bella that it hurts. There was a motherly, strong presence to Skull's first two Sky Flames. Bella was Skull's though. The Arcobaleno were brought together. There is no acceptance. Not like what Bella and Skull had. The Arcobaleno could never compare to that. Yuni is Skull's Sky. Not Skull's real Sky, but a Sky. Sometimes Skull thinks that the Arcobaleno could maybe have... Well, Checkerface was probably the only one who would know that.

•••••

Bella teaches Skull how to live like a human being. Teaches Skull about the world and people and society. Interacting is something that he has to learn on his own.

Mechanics is a passion they both share. Acrobatics and balancing is fun.

When properly taught, Skull is amazing at languages. Accents are easy. People are hard. They change the words and Skull _hates_ not understanding.

Acting is a challenge Bella inflicts on him after a few years with terrifying glee. To sneak and not be caught. Fighting. Skull could be a top-notch spy if he so chose.

Skull is groomed to be Bella's partner. To be a mercenary. Assassin. Or whatever Bella needs Skull to be.

Bella teaches him about Flames. To use them. To never use them in front of non-Mafia affiliated people.

"I am Sky and you are Cloud. Your Cloud to my Sky. My Guardian. We complete eachother. We wait for others to come and complete us. Our other Flames, should they exist. What we have is understanding and acceptance. Unification. Loyalty. Only death may part us."

Skull was made for Bella. He would like to think that Bella was made for him, too.

•••••

There are few things left over from when Skull first met Bella. A purple rubber ball and a motorcycle figurine. These are some of Skull's first toys. His first gifts. The first physical thing that he had received from Bella, excluding the food she coaxed him into eating. They are safe, hidden from others. It would not be terrible if they were destroyed but they hold a lot of value for Skull. He loved his mother. Those objects are a physical confirmation of history. That means a lot more than any words could.

There are times when he knows that others have figured out a part of his past. Bella made sure her adoptive son was a good actor. Growing up surrounded by riches for some portion of his life, that came from Bella and her not usually legal work. Maybe abused, but not how badly. Reborn might not care that he was so like Skull's biological father, although Skull put them on entirely different levels of terrible. Neglected, but they do not seem to know he was starved for days on end and his "bedroom" was a dirty corner in a basement. He cannot be sure if they know about the sexual abuse, he would like to think that if they did there would not be so many embarrassing comments.

•••••

Skull kills them without regret because that was _Skull's_ Sky they killed. Skull's partner, mother, friend, savior, and Sky. It is the first time Skull kills. This is the realization that comes when standing over bloody bodies.

•••••

Some might find Skull's past horrifying but Skull knows that it simply happened. Maybe someday he will speak of his scars, thoughts, and childhood. Maybe they all will. It is doubtful. No one would know his name though. Because there is no name in anyway that that could be conveyed. "Skull" is for sentimental reasons. A word from a mother, from a Sky, from Bella. A pretty word with an enjoyable sound. But no name.


End file.
